The overall purpose of this project is to support the Administration for Children and Families in its efforts to: (1) Describe the activities, procedures, and organization of the National Human Trafficking Hotline (NHTH) Program, including staff training, staff capacity, and service delivery; (2) Describe the customer service of the NHTH, for example who contacts the NHTH, and what information or assistance do they seek; (3) Describe the immediate outcomes of the NHTH, specifically with regard to experiences of callers and users; and (4) Explore the creation of one or more new performance measures, to enable NHTH to explain its activities and accomplishments in an ongoing way to stakeholders. The primary objective of this project is to develop and execute an evaluation of the NHTH. Additionally, this project will explore design options and feasibility for a more extensive evaluation that involves follow-up data collection with callers to the NHTH, while protecting the safety and privacy of the callers. This work is being conducted through a contract to RTI.